El secreto de mi hermano
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Solo necesitó un momento con ella para darse cuenta de lo importante que era para su hermano. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero iba a estar ahí para ayudarle. Un momento tierno con Emmett.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo esto es de mi autoría.

Gracias a **ericastelo** por dejarlo bonito *-*

* * *

**«El secreto de mi hermano»**

* * *

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la pequeña casita. Había visto a Edward ir y venir a verla una y otra vez, sin entender realmente por qué aquella pequeña humana le parecía tan fascinante. La veía de vez en cuando en el instituto, tan torpe como siempre, pero Emmett la tomaba como una más del montón. Solo una humana, como todas, a excepción de su notoria mala suerte.

Sabía que a Rosalie no le gustaba ni un poco, y hasta cierto punto entendía por qué; esa niña podía arruinarlo todo, obligándolos a buscar otro sitio dónde establecerse.

A Emmett le fastidiaban las mudanzas. Siempre le tocaba cargar más cosas, y tenían que comenzar el colegio desde cero. Así que si Bella Swan los echaba de cabeza, se pondría del lado de Rosalie una vez más hasta convencer a Edward que lo mejor era ponerle fin a su existencia. No le encantaba la idea de matar a un humano (sabía que Carlisle no estaría de acuerdo), pero entendía la postura de su esposa.

Con mucho cuidado, trepó por el árbol cercano y llegó hasta la ventana. Notó que estaba abierta, pero dudó de todas formas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Siempre había sido una persona muy curiosa, e incluso desde que era humano. Lo único que se le ocurría para justificar su presencia ahí era que quería ver de cerca a la humana; averiguar por qué su hermano se escapaba de casa todas las noches para verla dormir. ¡Los humanos eran tan aburridos cuando dormían! ¡Edward tenía que hacer algo más que solo contemplarla, o se moriría de tedio! Quiso reír con fuerza por ese pensamiento suyo.

Entonces, finalmente la encontró. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con el cabello revuelto, cubriéndole la cara. Las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas y sus brazos abrazando la almohada. Comparada con el despampanante aspecto de su esposa, Bella parecía una niña pequeña.

Se acercó con cautela, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar despertarla. Agradecía su condición de vampiro, pues siendo humano sus pisadas resonarían por todo el cuarto.

―Edward... ―suspiró nuevamente, esbozando una sonrisa perezosa.

Por un instante, Emmett pensó que lo había escuchado moverse causando que se despertara, pero no fue así. Seguía profundamente dormida. Una risita escapó de los labios de Bella.

―Deja de jugar. Déjame estar contigo.

El vampiro apretó los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada. Tendría suficiente material como para burlarse de Edward por décadas. Emmett sabía de buena fuente que la muchacha había rechazado los avances románticos de sus compañeros, pero no pudo evitar caer en los encantos de su hermano menor. Era como el resto de la población femenina del Instituto Forks.

Pero seguía presente la pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿Por qué Edward no le era indiferente? No era la primera chica que mostraba interés por él. ¿Por qué era diferente ahora?

Fue entonces cuando la respuesta llegó a él como un ramalazo... ¡Edward también sentía algo por ella! ¡De todas las mujeres, humanas y vampiras, del mundo, tuvo que enamorarse de una humana!

Se preguntó por un instante cómo reaccionaría el resto de la familia ante tal revelación. ¡Uy! Ya podía imaginarse la ira de Rosalie... así que optó por no pensar mucho al respecto. Apoyaría a su esposa, por supuesto, pero podía entender un poco los motivos de su hermano.

―Edward...

Sí, definitivamente lo entendía. Después de todo, Bella Swan parecía ser un bicho raro igual que Edward. No necesitaba tener el don de Alice para saber que su hermano no tendría el camino fácil, pero confiaba que en cualquier momento le leería la mente y así podría saber que contaba con su apoyo silencioso.

Logró escabullirse de aquel cuartito, descendiendo de un salto. Se encontró con el mismísimo Edward parado junto al árbol. Lanzaba dagas por los ojos, y Emmett juraría que le salía humo por las orejas.

―¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ―siseó.

―Nada ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que no le armaría mucha bronca, así que se limitó a irse de ahí, sin antes soltar una risita traviesa.

―Te equivocas ―soltó de repente, haciendo que se detuviera a medio paso y se girara para enfrentarlo―. Yo no estoy enamorado de Bella Swan.

―Vale ―sus hoyuelos se hicieron más notorios―. Tal vez si lo repites muchas veces, puedas convencerte a ti mismo que es verdad. Pero, permíteme decirte, mi querido hermano, que eso no lo crees ni siquiera tú.

―¡¿Qué sabes tú?!

―Lo suficiente como para decirte que, mientras estés en negación, no podrás ser feliz. ¡Deja de amargarte, Edward! No digo que vaya a ser sencillo, pero creo que podrías darte una oportunidad con ella―se dio media vuelta, listo para retomar su camino―. ¡Te castraré si se lo dices a Rosalie! ―gritó, antes de perderse en el bosque.

Siempre lo habían considerado como el más relajado de la familia, y Emmett estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero él sabía perfectamente lo que era estar enamorado de un ángel.

* * *

**¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
